Colossus Canyon
This track has it all – beautiful forest, vibrant fauna, and a picturesque mountain stream that courses through a narrow gorge, over brook and water-meadow, and plummets over an enormous waterfall. Let’s face it; if you’re only going to accidentally plummet over one giant precipice in your MotorStorm career, this is the one to do it on. Today is a good day to fly. - Loading screen description The rivers upstream of the waterfalls provide more impressive - and more dangerous - backdrops for races. Along the riverbanks, soaked rocks double as ramps to cross the flow while spray from the rapids obscures sightlines when they're needed most. All this against a terrifying drop to the jungle below. "I'm, uh, gonna walk back, guys... See you later." - Kookaburra - Festival Card #063 Colossus Canyon is a Water-Zone track in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, mostly water and rock with the odd bit of mud. This track is ideal for all vehicle types, as it has sections designated for light classes as well as large classes. Shortcuts *Near the beginning on the track, there is a structure that serves as a makeshift ramp, this shortcut however can only be performed efficiently with a Monster Truck, Bike (utilizing the bunny hop to jump the stairs), or an ATV (using the Bike method). *In the first stretch of track, there are two small clearances in the bamboo which players can cut through using any class smaller than Big Rigs, this shortcut is often used by Time Trialists. However there are ways for the larger vehicles to gain access using a ramp on the left side of the first and a hidden pathway on the left side of the second. Mspr_colossuscanyon_bamboo_sc.gif|The bamboo shortcut Trivia *On the second stretch, there are two large collapsed trees which bikes, ATVs and the majority of rally cars are able to drive under, some Buggies and Mud Pluggers are able to do this, albeit hitting the roof on the fallen trees. Though, to the left of these trees is a hidden path where even bigger vehicles can gain access. *If one wrecks on a bike while traversing the large river on the final stretch, the player's character will swim in place despite the massive currents at work. *It is possible to complete a lap of Colossus Canyon backwards with any vehicle class. *If a player drives an Atlas Earthquake into the second waterfall on the river and wrecks, the Earthquake will float in the air for a short amount of time. *The logs in the river can glitch and be forced to clip into the ground, although the method of doing this is unknown. Video of the glitching log. *At the ramp shortcut near the beginning of the track, there is variaty of busted up vehicles including a Patriot Surger on the right hand side sporting "The Marshall" livery which is not drivable in any MotorStorm game but appears as an AI-only livery in Motorstorm: Monument Valley. There is also a MotorStorm Marshall truck which is a referance to MotorStorm: Monument Valley. *On the left side of the beginning of the track, in the rock wall there can be spotted a series of barrels and safety tape blocking the entrance to a hidden cave which can be used by small vehicles. Using this cave tends to just serve as a way to avoid the larger vehicles since it tends to hurt your time more than help it. *It is the second longest track in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift after Badlands, taking on average just under 2 minutes just to complete one lap. Colossuscanyon_track.jpg Magical floating earthquake.jpg MSPR Player 1 58.jpg MSPR_TomKnocker44_56.jpg MSPR Player 1 59.jpg beautiful_day_by_phendraguardian-d4ftg71.jpg MSPR_bladesr4noobs_151.jpg|View of section 3. MSPR_bladesr4noobs_190.jpg MSPR_bladesr4noobs_150.jpg|Surger with Exclusive Livery. MSPR_TomKnocker44_57.jpg|A bunch of wrecked vehicles in the tower shortcut MSPR_TomKnocker44_81.jpg|The MotorStorm Marshall truck Category:Tracks Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Gameplay